A cup of Tea
by pigows
Summary: When reality meets unbelievable, what do you do?


**A cup of tea**

_Genre_: General; _Rate: _T; _Characters_: 11thDoctor/Matt Smith; Alice

_Note:_ My beta did not read this yet, so I'm sorry for my grammar.

_Disclaimer: _I _do not_ own Doctor Who nor Matt Smith nor Steven Moffat. But I _do_ own Alice Miller and her dad...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One - Moffat!<strong>

Matt Loved sitting in those bars and getting those glances from people trying to decide whether it was him or not and people who couldn't decide whether they would talk to him or not.

But, most of all, he loved trying to decode people. And it was something he did since always and that just got better when he became an actor.

For instance, Alice, the waitress, obviously didn't have much money (her shoes were expensive, but really old), and she did have some style (just take a look at her and you'll see). She had a secret she was afraid people would find out (always looking around, suspicously) and she was so good at it that sometimes even she forgot about it (from time to time, she did feel relieved, but, then, back to reality). In that way, she was a lot like him: a good actor who uses that to pretend he's not who he is.

"The bill, sir. " Alice said as she approached the table.

"Oh! Thanks. I was wondering… are you an actress?"

"Yes, why?"

"I'm quite sure I saw you on TV already." A smile lightened up her face. "What's your agency?"

"London Fame. May I know why you're asking these things?"

"Just wondering. Here's the money. You may keep the change."

"Thank you." She said, amazed by the fact that it was a £30 change.

"Steven!" Matt said approaching his friend. "About the next companion, there's this girl I saw today and I think she's the perfect girl."

"Yeah, Matt, we need a real actress."

"And she is. Her name is Alice Miller and her agency is London Fame. You should really check her."

"She's not just someone you're going out with, is she?"

"What? No! We're not even friends. Just do it, ok? As a favor. _Please_."

"Alright! I'll see what I can do."

Alice was in the kitchen for over and hour now, just staring at her food and wondering what she was going to with her life: the last audition she had was six months ago, working as an waitress was the worst thing in the world and she needed money to buy her meds and got to the doctor. Actually, she needed a life; she needed _her_ life.

And that's when the phone rang and things felt a bit like fairytale.

"Hi, Alice. It's Mark. I just got a call from BBC and they said they want _you_ for an audition. It's for a big part in an upcoming show. They'll send the scene to your email and they asked you to not talk about it to anyone. It's tomorrow at eight, you know where to go, right?"

"Yeah, I do. Thanks, Mark."

She hang up the phone and ran upstairs and she couldn't believe what she saw: she was auditioning for the Doctor's next companion.

If there was a word to describe how Alice was feeling, this word would be 'worried'. The producers had already discussed and, when they left, Matt went to talk to Steven. And there was she: just waiting.

"She's too young, Matt. The girl is only eighteen and she's never done something this huge."

"But she's perfect!"

"But it won't be her. We need someone ready to take Amy's place and not just the perfect actress."

"Did you even listen to what you just said? Gosh, Steven! You can't be that stupid."

"Apparently, I am. And it's _not_ going to be her."

"You'll regret this. You do know that, right?" Matt walked towards Alice. "I'm really sorry about this, but they're going to choose someone else. They believe you're too young to handle all of this. Because Doctor Who is a lifetime thing, you know? And you'd replace Amy, which would be something really hard." He looked in her eyes and all he could see was despair.

"Hm… It's ok. I wasn't expecting them to take me anyway. Can I leave now?" It was never this hard for her to hold tears.

"No. Just stand there 'cause I'm gonna hug you." She forced a laugh.

"So you quote Ten now?"

"Sometimes…" He hugged her. "Want a cup of tea? Of maybe some hot chocolate?"

"Yeah, I could use that." He wiped the tears and she smiled. "Thanks."


End file.
